A Restless Heart and Obsidian Skies
by scarlett2112
Summary: He liked her; it was as simple as that.


Stepping out of the shower, he cinches a towel around his waist and walks over to the mirror. Pulling his toothbrush out of the cup, he squirts a little paste on it then brushes his teeth while watching himself. He's just about to rinse his mouth out when he hears her voice. Smirking, he walks out of the bathroom to find her sprawled out on his bed.

"Found you," he laughs, while slowly closing the door.

"Wasn't hard was it?" Dana purrs, running her tongue along her lower lip. Damon pauses and looks at her. Her clothes are on the floor except for her lingerie. Like a tigress, she slinks out of bed and gracefully stalks toward him. He tries to kiss her, "Not yet."

Entranced, he watches while she lowers her hand and whips his towel off, leaving him bared before her. Ready and willing to be inside her, he struts over the bed and sinks onto the mattress. She follows and straddles his hips, he tries to sit up and pull her onto him but she pushes him back down. "Dana...," he starts but she cuts him off by kissing his lips. He kisses back while his hands come up to her neck and hair. She pulls away again then grabs his hands and places them at his sides.

"No touching."

"That's not fair," he sulks, pouting playfully.

"Shh," she brings his finger up her lips and kisses him again. It's agonizingly slow and he wants inside her but she's in charge. She starts placing butterfly kisses, moving down from his lips, along his jaw, neck and collarbone, painting every inch with her heated breath.

"Dana," he whispers again, his tone desperate. She takes his lips in a smoldering kiss and then she takes his hands again and places them on her hips.

"Your turn," she whispers in his ear, biting his earlobe, pulling her mouth away with a wet plop. He instantly flips her over and for a second buries his head into the space between her neck and shoulders before letting his mouth roam all over her body. Their breathing becomes fast and rough.

"You're irresistible," he says while kissing her chest. He grabs the center of her bra and yanks, ripping the fabric and tossing it behind him. Just as he's about to plunge inside...

"Cut, that's a wrap," Brady their director yells. And off go the bright lights and he jumps out of the bed, rolling his eyes when the girl sticks her tongue out at him.

"Thank God," Damon murmurs, "I'm ready to get out of this body suit."

"Oh stop complaining," Dana snaps, slipping into her robe.

"If I never have to work with you again, it'll be too soon," Damon snorts and walks away without giving her a chance to respond. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see her raising her middle finger. Shaking his head, "childish" spills from his mouth. Stepping in front of Brady, he glowers at him. "You better be able to edit that because I'm going home, I won't be around for any reshoots."

"Yes, Damon, have a good time in that little berg you laughingly call home."

"I intend to." Shaking his head, he leaves the set and disappears inside his trailer. After putting his things together, he leaves the studio lot to head home.

Acting was never something he put much stock in as a child but he did take drama in high school. He found he enjoyed it. He could deliver his lines on stage and with his commanding voice, even the kids in the back of the auditorium could hear. As life is sometimes, he got his lucky break while subbing in the broadcast booth for one of their team's football games. He had sprained his ankle so wasn't able to play. One of the regular announcers happened to have the flu which allowed Damon that opportunity. Studying broadcast engineering in college, he then found steady work in the talk radio field. With some encouragement from his brother and a couple of buddies, he started acting. Starting with small roles on TV before, soap operas, bit parts, he got his big break when he was cast in a movie that turned into a summer blockbuster. Damon's performance was given critical praise and he was nominated for an award. He didn't win but he's worked steadily since then. Most of the time he enjoys his career but when he has to work opposite prima donna's like her, he'd rather chew on razor blades.

As soon as he gets home, he pours himself a generous sized glass of bourbon. Collapsing in his favorite chair, he reclines his legs, relaxing while sipping on his drink. A half hour later, exhausted and having to wake early to get to LAX, Damon showers quickly, towels off and then climbs into bed naked, dropping off to sleep in just a few minutes.

 _Walking into dance with his buddies, Damon pauses in the auditorium's doorway till he sees her. Aside from being a dweeb, she wears glasses and is a bookworm, her IQ is somewhere in the stratosphere. He knows she volunteers at the library on Saturdays, reading to little kids. The girl is quiet, she usually just ties her hair back in a ponytail, dresses casually and wears no makeup. She hangs out with the other misfits like herself aside from his brother's girlfriend, Caroline. He feels a nudge from behind, it's one of his buddies and when Damon looks over his shoulder, the guy points her out. He rolls his eyes and struts over to meet her._

 _"Damon, hi."_

 _"Elena, you look... really good tonight."_

 _She considers him while unconsciously sucking her lower lip between her teeth. "Thanks, you clean up pretty nice yourself."_

 _"Thanks, shall we?" he asks, extending his arm towards the dance floor._

 _Nodding she leads the way. He takes her in his arms but maintains a little distance. The lights are twinkling with every step as they spin in circles. Damon presses his warm hand on her back and leads them. She's trying to keep up as they glide along the floor. She feels like a small bird learning how to fly, flailing at first and finally taking off with outstretched wings and wind swept feathers._

 _He dances a few numbers with her then excuses himself to chat with his buddies. When he returns, he leans in close to her ear. "Do you want to get out of here?"_

 _"Yeah, I guess."_

 _"Great," Damon sticks out his arm and she latches on, together they leave and hop in his car. Damon drives her to the Falls. They walk around a little bit, not really saying much. When they reach a picnic table, he gestures for her to take a seat. Damon sits down beside her, his legs facing outside while hers are underneath._

 _"What are your plans, you know for after graduation?"_

 _"I got a job at The Grill, I'm going to save up some money and then take some business courses. You?"_

 _"I'm leaving, I'm going to California, I have a job offer. I may hate if but if I don't at least try, I know I'll regret it at some point."_

 _"Oh... Um, that's great, Damon, I mean of course you have to seize that opportunity." She smiles and turns away, changing the topic. "I love it out here. The water, the fresh air."_

 _"It is really pretty," he agrees but he's distracted by bare skin as her dress has inched higher._

 _Turning to face him, she swallows thickly but moves her head closer. Damon sits frozen with excitement, shockingly, he wants her. Elena leans in so her forehead rests against his. They close their eyes, both their breaths are ragged. "Thank you," she says, her voice barely more than a whisper._

 _"For what?" he replies, his voice low and husky sounding._

 _"For telling me that you're leaving, for giving me this wonderful evening." Her voice wavers with emotion. Gently she moves closer and kisses the corners of Damon's mouth. She pull apart back to consider his reaction._

 _Completely mesmerized by the way his body is reacting, Damon palms Elena face in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body and under his tee shirt, feeling each line of his perfect physique. No one is more surprised than he is when she takes his hand and leads them back to his parent's car. He lays down the back seats and when she shifts onto hers, his hands begin to venture over her body, exploring every curve. Raising up on his elbow, he stares deep into her eyes. They're full of wonder and something else he doesn't recognize, whatever it is, he's certain it matches what's in his._

 _"Are you sure?" Damon whispers her name as their bodies touch._

 _"I am, I want this, I want you." Slowly they become entwined, their minds fusing as one while their bodies move to the rhythmic sounds of murmurs in their ears. Before long they're both naked and his tongue carves every inch of her body like a chisel. His kisses are warm, long and deep. She gasps for air._

 _They moan... louder._

 _He thrusts... deeper._

 _They move... faster._

 _Then without control, their bodies explode, leaving them limp and sated. Deep in the silence of the night, they lay still, their arms and legs tangled as they listen to the sounds of each others beating heart._

Morning comes all too quickly, he wakes up with a start when his alarm starts blaring "We are the Champions." Dropping his face in his hands, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. His recurring dream about that time with Elena, it might have been one of his best nights as far as sex goes. He can't explain why that plays repeatedly in his slumber. He's no monk, he's been with a few women since leaving Mystic Falls behind, even dated one for a few months until she gave him an ultimatum, that's when he said goodbye.

Stefan has kept him informed, telling him that she has her own craft shop now. She was always the one decorating the gym for dances and bulletin boards. Glancing at his bedside, he still has the little cross stitched good luck lady bug she made for him. He treasures it.

Taking a breath he drags himself out of bed. After making it, he ambles downstairs to start a pot of coffee. Stretching his limbs, he yawns and returns to his room to dress. After filling his travel mug, he hears the familiar honk from his taxi driver. He locks his door and runs outside, instructing the driver to take him to the airport.

* * *

Although business in her little craft shop is normally steady, it's been slow today. Opening a bottle of ice tea, Elena takes a long pull and then walks over to the window. During high school and after graduation, she worked at The Grill part time while taking business classes at a technical school. Expressing a desire to have her own business, something that Mystic Falls didn't have, her uncle John bought the little building. With his help, they worked day and night, painting, wall papering, ordering supplies and before long 'Buttons and Bows' opened its doors. Her wares include yarns, threads, fabrics, paints and kits for kids among other things. She's taught many young girls and a few guys too how to do counted cross stitch, embroidery and needle point. The place is her pride and joy.

Looking outside, it seems that Main Street is rather quiet too. Glancing at her watch, she decides to close an hour early. Turning the closed sign around, she locks the front door, gathers her things and starts to walk home.

Walking past the Grill, she sees a dark haired man in the window. From this angle he looks like _him_ but Elena knows it's not. Growing up in a small town, she's known Damon nearly her entire life. She spent what she thought was one wonderful night with him only to learn later that it was all a lie. She can't help but feel a little bitterness but for the most part she's let it go. Why should she waste her time and energy on someone like him? Without her permission, her mind drifts to the night they spent together at the Falls. _It was good sex._

No saint, she's dated, even came close to saying yes when Matt got down on one knee to propose after a passionate night in his apartment. A big part of her wanted to say yes, but she just couldn't, it wouldn't have been fair to either of them, not when she wasn't in love. He was angry with her for awhile but after he met Rebekah, he took the time to tell her that she was right. Now he's one of her best friends.

Elena turns onto her street and is shocked to find several vehicles parked in front of it. Hurrying the last two blocks, she runs to Caroline when she sees her talking to Gus the plumber. "What's going on?" she blurts out.

"I was just about to run up to the store. I stopped by to drop off the bottle of wine you asked for, your basement is flooded."

"What?"

"It's not only yours, Elena, it's also Mrs. Flowers and Mr. Fell. One of the water pipes burst, it's the city's fault for not doing proper maintenance, they should pay for the damages."

"I cannot believe this."

"Elena, you can stay with Stefan and me for a few days. Josie will love it."

"What choice do I have? I have to put a few things together. Gus, do you have any idea when I'll be able to start the clean up?"

"I would say at least four or five days."

"Son of a b..." she mumbles. The only positive thing is that she had plans to remodel her basement so most of her valuables had been moved to a storage facility. "Thanks Gus, for your help."

"No problem, Elena," he replies without looking up. He's making a list of things that need to be done to repair not only her home but also her neighbors'. Just as she walks inside, Mayor Lockwood pulls up.

"That scoundrel, he better not try to get off of his responsibility for this." Opening the basement door, she slowly goes down the steps to see the damage. The water looks like it's at least six inches deep. "I hate this, Care."

"I know but you can't stay here, they have to pump the water out and then the dryers will be running, you won't be able to sleep with the noise."

Dropping her chin to her chest, she turns around and follows the blonde back upstairs. She waits in the kitchen while Elena throws a few things in a duffel bag. When she's ready, they go outside. Elena locks up the front door but gives a key to Gus so he can start the cleanup. Jumping into her baby blue Volkswagen Beetle she follows Caroline to the Salvatore estate.

* * *

Arriving in Richmond, Damon picks up his luggage first and then he rents a vehicle. He wants to be able to come and go as he pleases. Maybe he'll spend some time at that little nightclub in Fells Church, maybe he'll ask her to go with him? _What are you doing, Damon?_

She might not even be available but he's certain that she'll agree to see him. Elena doesn't have a vindictive bone in her body, she's one of those rare completely kind people. He's the worst brother and uncle in the world for his lack of communication. He could throw up all kinds of excuses, many of them valid like work but nothing can excuse his failure to keep in touch with his loved ones. After handing the woman his card, she processes the transaction and hands it back to him along with a set of keys for a Jeep. Nodding, he goes outside where the attendant shows him the car. Throwing his stuff in the trunk, he gets in and drives out of the lot and onto the highway.

As the car's engine purrs to the lonely country road, Damon relishes the roaring wind that tousles his dark hair and whistles in his ears. Watching the road, he can see the approaching storm. The clouds are gray, ominous and threatening. Rain clouds are nothing like the fluffy puffs of cotton that they were when he left Richmond.

Driving closer into the storm, soon streaks of pure white crackle against a blanket of gray. Jagged bolts fill the sky with undying flashes of radiance. If Damon wasn't driving in it, he would love to sit on his parents' porch and watch the light show. Just as he passes a Mystic Falls exit sign, rain begins to fall so thickly that visibility is reduced to about ten feet, the wipers unable to keep up with the deluge. He slows down because any bump in the road is a hydroplaning hazard, his breaks won't do any good if they're not in contact with the road. Traffic slows to almost a standstill but he only has a couple of miles till his exit.

The downpour lets up enough for him to safely brake to make his right turn off the interstate. The storm moves in an easterly direction as he drives south, the rain is still falling steadily but the clouds are beginning to break up letting through bright streaks of sunlight falling as shafts against an otherwise gray sky.

By the time he reaches city limits, the rain is just a light mist. Not enough to leave his wipers on but too much to turn them off. He drives through Main street to have a look. He slows to the speed limit and looks at the familiar sights. Turning the corner towards his parents estate, he notices a new little shop, "Buttons and Bows". From the outside it looks quaint. It's a greenish blue paint with a blue and white striped awning. The big picture window has the stores name written in calligraphy. For whatever reason, it reminds him of Elena. He's going to have to go inside, he suspects his niece would like the place.

Rolling down the window, he breathes in the clean air and continues through town, turning back onto the highway for another mile till the Salvatore estate comes into view. Smiling, he pumps his foot down on the gas pedal, excited to be home.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway beside Care's car, Elena turns off the ignition and swings her legs out to stand up. She pulls her things out of the backseat and walks into the house and up the stairs after her friend.

"You can take this room," she offers, opening the door for her. Elena nods, walks inside and drops her things on the bed.

"Elena, I forgot to tell you that Damon is coming home.

"Really? Funny how you're only now mentioning that." Elena raises an eyebrow at her.

"You're not upset are you?"

"No, of course not, why should I be, he isn't worth the energy it requires to get worked up...," she says matter-of-factly, her voice trailing off.

 _She and Matt are enjoying an afternoon hiking around the Mystic Falls. With their little picnic spread out on the ground, Matt takes off to dip his feet in the water. She pulls out her magazine, the one with Damon on the cover and starts to read the article. Deeply engrossed in it, she doesn't realize Matt's returned till she feels a spray of water._

 _"Damon hah?' he laughs._

 _"I always get the magazine, he just happens to be on the cover this week."_

 _"He really had you fooled didn't he?"_

 _Elena's eyes snap to his. "What are you talking about? Fooled how?"_

 _"That dance, he had to ask you out, he lost a dare with Katherine."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah, we were playing the game at one of Katherine's parties. He chose dare and going out with you was it."_

 _"I... didn't know that." She closes her magazine and drops it into the small campfire they made. The pages recoil as if they can feel the heat. Elena watches motionlessly as the yellow flames consume it. Black wisps of smoke curl upwards like the perfect strokes of an artist's brush._

"Elena?"

"It's fine, Care, really."

"His career has really taken off, he barely has any free time between shoots. If I understood my husband correctly, he'd only sign onto his next project if they push back the start of production a few week. Seems our boy is homesick. I think the whole town is proud, you know local boy makes good and all. It'll be good to see him. You sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely," she starts, glancing down at her things, "I suppose I should unpack."

"I'll leave you alone, come downstairs when you're done." Caroline smiles and steps over the threshold, pausing at the door when she hears her name.

"When is Damon supposed to arrive?"

"Actually... today," she winks and walks out, pulling the door closed behind her.

* * *

Once he reaches the house, Damon parks his car and steps out. It's strange being there again after so long. Despite how long he'd been away, he still remembers everything about the place. The blue hydrangeas, his mom's favorite, are growing in the front yard. The soft tinkling of the wind chimes reminds him of long summer afternoons spent playing outside in the sun with Stefan. The blue paint on his niece's play house has faded since he last saw it but it's still familiar, like the color of the sky before a bad storm.

Sighing he opens the trunk and drags out his luggage, carrying it with him to the front door. He raises his hand to knock but he stops. Sucking in a deep breath, he forces himself to push the doorbell. He hears the ding dong chimes coming from inside and then the sounds of footsteps getting louder as they get closer. It opens slowly and to his great surprise, his niece is standing in front of him.

"Uncle Damon, you're here."

Damon embraces her in a tight hug, suddenly unsure why he hadn't returned for so long. "Look at you, Josie, you're even prettier than I remembered."

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, little girl. Where are you mom and dad?"

"Mommy's right there," she points over her shoulder to where Caroline is standing.

"Look what he cat dragged in," she laughs, walking over to give him a short hug herself.

"Hey Care, it's good to see you too." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Uncle Damon, will you come play The Game of Life with me?"

"Later Josie. I need to put my things away and I could use a nap. Jet lag's a bitch… um sorry, Care," he says when she lays an evil eye on him.

"Watch your mouth while you're here. Your room is ready, I'm sure you remember where it is."

"Is that a not so subtle dig about my absence?" he queries, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It is."

Having been in the shower, Elena hadn't heard the doorbell and trots down the steps in her robe, her long chestnut hair up in a lazy bun. As soon as she looks up, her gait slows and she descends the rest of them with understated grace.

Damon's mouth drops slightly, struck dumb by her commanding presence, her brown eyes are spellbinding, capturing him in a trance. Her face shines the watery sunlight that streams through the windows. She's radiant, an Aphrodite in the flesh. When he feels a tug on his sleeve, he's snapped out of his reverie at the same time recognition dawns on him.

"Elena... Elena Gilbert!?"

"Hello Damon."

"You're probably the last person I expected to see today."

"Quite honestly, the feeling is mutual, I didn't expect to be here either."

"Elena's basement flooded," Josie pipes in. "I thought you were gonna take a nap?"

"I'm going right now, Jose." Smiling, he turns to Elena, "I'm sorry about your place... Um will you be here later?"

She looks at Caroline and starts to walk into the kitchen to get something to drink. Looking over her shoulder, she winks at Josie and replies, "I'll be here for a few days."

Nodding, he picks up his suitcases and runs up the stairs. Elena watches him intently till he's no longer visible.

* * *

"Mission Impossible 6 was really good. It would be a dream come true to be a member of the IMF," Damon jokes, pulling open The Grill's door for Elena, Caroline and Stefan. Once they're seated at a table, Vicky Donovan appears to take their order, returning a short time later with a pitcher of beer and four glasses.

"You in the IMF?" Stefan laughs, taking a long swallow.

"What's so funny? I think I'd make a pretty great agent," Damon retorts, quirking a brow at him.

"In your dreams," Caroline scoffs, slipping her phone back into her pocket. "That was mom, she and Josie are watching "The Three Lives of Thomasina. She loves that movie."

"It is a good one, my mother even named her pet cat Thomasina," Elena quips, picking up her mug and taking a sip. Noticing how Damon's eyes linger on her, she wants to roll her own but somehow she finds the wherewithal to stop herself. Although he's still very easy on the eyes, she's no longer the little girl who used to dream of him at night. She's a successful entrepreneur, no longer held captive by his mesmerizing eyes and smile. The man is a player but he's not going to get anywhere near first base with her this time or ever again.

As usual The Grill is buzzing on a Thursday night. Along the wall is every hue of amber colored liquid known to man. The charming little hangout hasn't really changed at all since he left Mystic Falls for his career. He doesn't regret it by any means but sometimes he misses the small town atmosphere, free from the hustle and bustle of Hollywood.

After dropping his niece, Josie off for an overnight with her Grandma Liz, the four of them decided to go to the movie. It was enjoyable, he and Stefan sat on either end with the women sandwiched between them. He whispered things in her ear a couple of times, he wonders if she was as turned on as he is. If so, she's a better actor than he is.

Damon is simply mesmerized by the woman sitting across from him. Her tall slender frame rivals any of the million dollar runway models he's dated in the last few years. Somehow her imperfections, her habit of chewing on her bottom lip, her faint freckles make her even more perfect. Her brown eyes are full of mystery and fire, the flames just waiting to be stoked. Her long curtain of brown hair looks as if it was tailored from the finest silk. But to him, the most striking thing is the air of confidence she carries, like a Phoenix, once ash, now reignited by flame. Quite honestly he's astonished at how popular she's become considering the wallflower she used to be. When she walked up to the bar to say hello to her aunt Jenna, he didn't miss all the guys and girls too that walked over to her, saying hi and whatever Matt whispered in her ear. She had a radiant smile for Mason and Tyler too. He wonders if she'll ever light up like that when she sees him.

"Do you want to play? I used to be pretty good with a pool cue," he mentions, quirking his brows teasingly at her.

Rolling her eyes, Elena throws back what's left in her mug. "Sure, why not?" she quips and backs away from the table. Before they can even stand up, a shadow crosses over them.

"Damon Salvatore, it is you."

The woman looking down at him is still a knockout. And yet, he doesn't even feel a twinge of desire, not like when he was a young and dumb kid. She was never his girlfriend but she knew how to throw a party, especially for the football jocks like himself. "How are you Katherine?"

"I'm good," she starts when another woman appears.

"Oh my God, Damon!" the other woman blurts out and Elena drops her head slightly so she can roll her eyes.

"Hi Rose... and congratulations." Damon smiles at his sophomore year girlfriend as his eyes drift down to her distended belly.

"Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you guys. I just came for Katherine, our husbands are waiting. I married Elijah and she married Nik."

"Bye now," Caroline interrupts, shooing the women away with a wave of her hand."

"It's good seeing you too, Elena," Rose adds before steering Katherine away.

"Those two can be so annoying," Stefan asserts, sharing a look with his wife.

Damon laughs, "They haven't changed a bit."

Caroline wrinkles her nose. "Nope."

Turning to Elena, Damon taunts her with that eye thing he used to do. "You still want to play?" he asks, tilting his head towards the pool tables. Internally sighing, she nods, refills her mug and carries it with her to the table. He does the same, his attention focusing on the beautiful contours of her firm ass as he follows behind. Taking a cue, she hands him one then racks up the balls.

"Take your shot?" she offers, gesturing with her hand.

"Get ready to lose," he singsongs, giving her a wink. Bending over, he studies the shot before lining up his cue. Taking his shot, he sinks the 11 ball in the corner and the 5 ball in the side pocket. With a smirk on his face, he takes a long pull from his beer mug and takes another, this time dropping the 13 ball in the left corner pocket. When he leans over to take another one, someone bumps him causing him to jump the cue ball.

"What the...?"

Elena smirks, pointing at Vicky who is refilling their beers. "I should get a do over?"

"No way," she scoffs, picking up the chalk and getting her cue ready to take her first shot. When she leans over, Damon does the same, placing his lips at her earlobe. "Those women may not have changed but I can't say the same about you, Elena".

Standing upright, Elena leans in till their chests are flush, a thread of space between them. He sits frozen with excitement she moves her mouth from his, her warm breath setting him on fire, making him very uncomfortable between his legs. When her lips reach his ear, she whispers with a husky lilt to her voice. "And you know what else... I didn't then nor do I now need men to sleep with me on a dare."

Shocked, Damon's mouth gawps like a goldfish, she pulls away and proceeds to run the table. Picking up her beer, she downs it in one long swallow and leaves him standing in stunned silence.

Once he picks his jaw off the floor, Damon readjusts his jeans and then hurries after her. "Elena, I can explain," he starts to say but she cuts him off.

"That's not necessary really, I'm not angry..."

"Are you talking about that old dare he made with the football team? The night he took you to the dance?"

Now it's Elena's turned to be shocked as her eyes reach Stefan's. "You knew about it?"

"Well yeah, we all did," he swallows back his chuckle when Caroline ribs him with her elbow.

With his frustration building, Damon is exasperated, "Thanks brother, I really didn't need your help to dig the hole deeper."

"Who's fault is that?" Caroline throws in for good measure, her eyes drifting to Elena's.

"I've really had enough for tonight, I think I'll walk back to your place." Standing up, her eyes meet Damon's. She recognizes the look, remorse, she knows that one. Despite the circumstances, she can't bring herself to regret _that_ night. Without saying another word, she picks her bag and walks out of The Grill with Caroline hurrying after her.

* * *

After a rather restless night, Elena gets up early to open her store. She is a little surprised when she runs into Damon, he returned from his run at the same time she walks out of the house. She said good morning and left.

Honestly she was never really angry about that night. It hurt though at first but the distance of time heals and she let it go. The one thing it did do though, it shattered any and all illusions she had about him.

She has a cross-stitch class this morning for a few young girls. Josie arrives first followed by Hope Donovan, Rebekah and Matt's daughter. There are six little girls altogether. Once they're seated, Elena takes a chair too so they can get started. "What have we learned so far?"

"We use 2 strands of thread and to count the squares."

"That's right. Good job Alissa." She high fives the young lady.

"What I like to do is to find the center of my design, then I count up to the top left," she says while demonstrating. " Since we read from left to write, I do my designs that way, starting at that point." She has them starting with simple designs so it isn't hard for them to do what she asked. "Now that you all have your starting point, take your highlighters and put a little mark on it. Once you do that, we'll do the same thing with our Aida cloth, find the center and count to our starting square."

She helps them thread their needles and make their X's. After an hour, she tells them to take a break and gives them each a cookie and a bottle of juice. When they finish the lesson is over for the day and the other girls leave, Josie stays behind to help Elena put things away. Hearing the bell above the door, Elena goes to wait on her customer.

"Damon?"

"Uncle Damon," Josie squeals, running over to him.

"I wanted to see if you two ladies would like to join me for lunch?"

"Can we Elena, please?"

"I can't leave the store but you two can sure go."

"How about if Josie and I go get some carryout? We'll bring it back here... if that's okay?"

Elena can see that he's trying so she nods her approval, a smile forming on her face. She walks over to the window to watch the two of them walk down the street, the little girl's hand firmly in her uncle's. Shaking her head, she returns to the backroom to finish putting the supplies away.

A short time later, Damon and Josie return carrying a bag from The Grill. They retreat to the table in the back, Damon hands her and Josie a burger and fries. He hopes that his gesture will earn him a little goodwill with her. "This is fabulous," Elena moans, interrupting his musings.

"They've always had the best cheeseburgers in town." Damon takes a bit into his. They eat in comfortable silence till Josie pops out a question.

"Uncle Damon, can you make a Disney movie? I like them."

"I... I don't know, Josie. It depends on the people that run the studio. If they showed some interest in me for a part, I would certainly audition."

"I hope they do. Can I go give my fries to the birds?"

"Sure sweetie, don't run off though."

"Can't I walk to the park?"

"Not alone and I can't close the store yet."

"Here Josie, you can throw mine in the back. I'll take you to the park if you give me a few minutes with Elena?"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

"You're good with her."

"I love kids, I always have, I guess I have my little brother to blame for that."

"Stefan was a bit of a handful growing up. He's told us stories," she laughs and starts to clean off the table. Damon grabs her wrist softly, "About that night, Elena. Even though the circumstances leading up to it were pretty lousy, it was a good night for me..."

"Thank you for saying so and thanks for bringing me lunch. It was really nice."

"You're welcome," he starts when Josie runs inside, telling him she's ready to go. "That's my cue to leave. Bye Elena." He follows after his niece. Pausing at the threshold, he looks over his shoulder and gives Elena a smile before pulling the door closed behind hm.

Elena goes to the window and watches them. He looks very happy and Josie is beaming.

 _Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all?_

* * *

Elena waves as the car pulls away. Stefan, Caroline, Josie and Liz are spending the night in Richmond. Stefan has a bar association dinner. They decided to rent a room at the hotel and bring Liz along to watch Josie while they're at the party. While outside, she turns on the hose and starts to water the flower garden. It dawns on her that she'll be alone with Damon for the night. Sighing she finishes up then goes back inside and trots up the stairs to her room.

Feeling sticky, she steps into the shower to wash her hair and rinse off. When she steps out, she throws her hair into a ponytail and quickly slips into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. If she has to be alone with Damon, she may as well be comfortable. After giving herself a look over in the mirror, she goes downstairs. Peeking her head into the family room, she sees him spread out on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A water or a soda would be great."

Nodding she walks into the kitchen and pulls out two bottles of peach tea. With them in hand, she goes to the living room, placing Damon's on the table closest to him. He's cuddled up in a blanket, facing the TV. Raising an eyebrow at his fine form, Elena plops down on the other end. "What are you watching?"

"Jurassic Park."

Grabbing a Tootsie Roll from the candy dish, she shoves it into her mouth then settles into the couch to get comfortable. A short time later, she feels goosebumps starting to erupt, the room is a little chilly. Elena's eyes drift from the TV screen to Damon. Crossing her arms over her chest to snuggle herself, she sits for a few minutes before getting up to find either a sweater or a throw blanket.

"Where you going?"

"I'm cold."

Damon shifts so his back is flush against the couch and lifts the cover, his intention clear. "I promise I won't bite."

She stares at him for a few seconds and crawls under the blanket with him. He spoons his body into hers, slinging one arm over her waist and the other under his head. "Better?" he asks, trying not to smirk.

"Mmm hmm."

Laying there watching the movie, Elena sucks her lower lip between her teeth. Although she tries to pretend this is nothing out of the ordinary, she can't ignore the knots in her stomach.

Damon breathes in the fresh scent of her hair and feels the warmth of her body under his fingers. He tries to fight it but the desire to feel her bare skin simply cannot be denied. Ever so subtly he slides his hand under her tank top. His heart starts thrumming a little harder in his chest as he wispily runs his fingertips along the soft flesh of her belly. When he feels her muscles tighten under his touch, he smiles softly and slowly moves his hand up to palm her breast.

She stiffens momentarily before relaxing against him. Taking that as a yes, he slips his hand into her bra and starts to tweak her nipple until it pebbles and hardens. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he moves his hand from it, blazing a trail of fire as his fingers descend to her waistline.

"Damon..."

"Shh...," he says kissing her neck as his palm slides under the elastic. With a light touch, he separates her folds and begins to stroke her.

Elena moans and closes her eyes, lost temporarily in the sensation of his mouth on her neck and his hand between her thighs. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Damon kisses her ear, "I know," he agrees, making no attempt to remove his hand. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just want to touch you."

Groaning she shifts to feel more of him. Smiling at her silent invitation, Damon slides a finger into her tight body. "Oh God...," she whimpers.

Pulling his hand out of her shorts, he shifts her onto her back so he's on top of her. He stares into those great big brown eyes that could crash ships, "Are you sure about this?"

She nods. "But only tonight... Just tonight," she affirms, pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him hot and deep.

Their first kiss in these many years is full of need, hunger and everything in between. As soon as Damon's mouth touches hers, she's in the stratosphere. She parts her lips, meeting his tongue thrust for thrust.

Elena slides her hands down to the hem of Damon's shirt, running her hands along the smooth musculature of his back before lifting it up. Never one to waste opportunity, he removes her ponytail holder and runs his fingers through her shimmering locks. Staring into her flame filled eyes, his heart starts slamming inside his chest when he lowers his mouth back to hers.

Kissing him is something else but Elena needs more. She wrenches her mouth away from his and moves her hands to the hem of her top.

Damon smiles and shifts enough to allow her to remove it. Once it's tossed haphazardly onto the floor, he kisses to the tender skin of her throat, paying special attention to pulse that's fluttering at the base of it. Wanting to see her beautiful breasts, he reaches behind to free them from it when she stops him. "Front clasp."

Damon wastes no time unhooking it. His hands move immediately to her now bare breasts and teases her protruding nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Elena arches her back and slides her arms out of the straps. He replaces his hands with his mouth, sucking her nipple deep inside before laving it with his tongue. Feeling her body writhe beneath him, Damon smiles against her flesh and then switches breasts, repeating the motions. She hisses as his chest rubs against them.

"God, I missed this," he mumbles with a mouthful of breast. Feeling the slight pressure of her thigh against his erection is both pleasure and torture at the same time. She slowly raises her leg and pushes it gently into the straining material between his legs, evoking a sharp hiss. "I need a condom."

He flies off the couch to go in search of one. While he's gone she gets up and slides off her pajama bottoms. Damon stops in his tracks when he sees her on the couch in nothing but her panties. _She's a goddess._ Not wanting to waste a single moment with her, he quickly discards his clothes and rejoins her on the couch.

As soon as he touches her, Elena reaches down and lightly runs her fingers along the velvety smooth skin of his prominent erection. A gasp leaves his mouth as he reaches down to still her hand. "I don't want to come without you."

As perfect as it feels, he removes her hand and quickly maneuvers to pull her panties down her legs. He presses them against his face, moaning as he breathes in her desire for him. When he feels a nudge from her, he tosses them over his shoulder, not caring where they land. "You are so beautiful," he says looking her over with reverence. Dragging his hands downward, he traces the curve of her waist and hips, skimming his palms along her thighs.

She tosses her head back, "Damon, please."

Opening the package, he sheathes himself in one swift motion. Getting into position, he nudges her entrance with the tip to tease her.

"Now, Damon..."

Not needing to be told twice, he surges into her and they moan in unison at how exquisite their connection is. Elena lifts one of her legs to the back of the couch and spreads the other to open herself up for him, Damon grunts and picks up his pace, thrusting faster, harder, deeper.

"Oh God..." Elena moans.

Damon kisses her and he can feel her inner walls begin to tighten. "I want you to come, Elena, I need you to."

She begins arching up to meet his forceful thrusts and when he reaches down to rub her clit, it pushes her over the edge. Damon follows, emptying himself into the condom and collapsing on top of her. Panting heavily, they lay motionless on the couch.

Sighing, Damon pulls out of her and drops his forehead against hers. "Are you sure we can only do this tonight?"

She smiles and looks at him with a still fiery gaze. "Only tonight," she quips huskily, "Luckily for you... the night is still young."

* * *

When Damon wakes up the next morning, he feels good, enthusiastic even. Elena's amazing, mature, sexy as hell and most importantly to him, she's beautiful both on the inside and out. After their escapades, he would have liked to share a bed with her but since they have no idea when Stefan and Caroline will return, she didn't want them to catch them in a compromising position. Rather than risk getting on her bad side, he simply agreed.

Now laying in bed this morning, his body is still on fire. What if he asked her to be his girlfriend? Could they manage a long distance relationship, at least for awhile? Would she consider moving out to LA, if things work out between them? It's not something he can ask right away, they don't exactly know each other but he doesn't want to let her go either. _He can't._

As much as he'd like to linger in bed and dream, he drags himself out of bed and into the shower. The water pours down, it drips by his side, as his mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water takes my mind off all the things he honestly don't care about. It's the water. HIs mind swirls, and it's like he's standing under an everlasting waterfall. Ever so beautiful, but it can never last, he somehow knows that.

Once he's dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a tee shirt, he trots down the stairs, breathing in the delicious smell of pancakes. He finds her in the kitchen, smiling at the way her hips are swaying to the song on the radio. He approaches her and takes her arm, twirling her as if they were pros in a dance competition.

"You're good at that."

"I have moves you've never seen before," Damon teases, giving her ponytail a playful tug. He wants to kiss her but she turns back to the stove to flip her pancakes. He pours them each a cup of coffee and sets the table, sitting down when she sets the platter on it.

"These are delicious," Damon starts to say his phone interrupts their conversation. "Damon Salvatore's phone."

 _"Damon, it's Andie. You said I could booty call you anytime I want..."_

"I'll give you some privacy," Elena stands to leave when he stops her. "Wait, please?"

Sucking her lower lips between her teeth, she sits back down. She's not an idiot, she knows it's some girl he sleeps with. He's from a different world and even though she now knows that he's not a bad guy, she wants no part of that lifestyle. She snaps out of her reverie when she hears the anxious tone of his voice.

"Andie, it's not a good time, I'm not even in LA."

 _"You're not? Well where are you? Maybe I could meet you there?"_

"Andie, I really have to go." He hangs up the phone.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Andie, she's a TV reporter friend of mine. She wanted me to attend an event with her."

"I'm sorry you had to miss it."

"I'm not, Elena. Last night was phenomenal. I know this is sudden but I have to go back to LA soon... Would you consider a relationship with me? I mean, I don't expect you to drop everything and relocate, we could do the long distance thing to start."

"Damon, last night was wonderful, amazing but that's all it was, a night. I don't want to hurt you but we're from different worlds now. I don't want to leave Mystic Falls, I love my shop. My life is here."

"So last night was just that, a romp? This is payback for that stupid dare isn't it?"

Anger begins to boil deep in her system like a raging storm. She stands and walks over the counter, squeezing the edge so hard her fingertips and knuckles whiten while she reins it back in. After taking a few deep breaths, she turns around to face him. "This has nothing to do with payback, Damon. I'm not some scorned high school girl. I am confident in who I am and I will not let you diminish last night with your petty accusations." Without giving him another look, she walks away with her head held high.

Angry himself, Damon fists his hand and slams it onto the table. Rather than make things even worse, he puts his dishes in the sink, goes outside and runs through his warm up before taking off in a run down the sidewalk.

* * *

Today's the day. He's leaving the place that has been his childhood cocoon. He loves this home and the community around it so much but for now his life, his career is in Los Angeles. He'll bury the unsettling feelings and deal with it tomorrow. Picking up his suitcase and Louis Vuitton travel bag, he jogs down the stairs, setting his things down to give his niece a big hug.

"I don't want you to go, uncle Damon."

"I know sweetie, I don't want to leave either. If you can talk your mom and dad into bringing you to California, I'll take you to Disneyland okay?"

"Can we daddy, pretty please?"

"You're going to have to earn it, " Caroline asserts, stepping over to give Damon a hug. Elena stands back, wanting to give them a little privacy. She and Damon haven't been on good terms since the morning after. They've been civil but that's the extent of it.

Glancing at his watch, Damon puts Josie down and picks up his bag while Stefan grabs his suitcase. Together they all go outside. Once they're at the car, Damon embraces his brother, whispering something in his ear. After putting his things in the trunk, he walks to the drivers side. Just before getting in, he looks at Elena. "It was nice seeing you again, Elena."

"You too, have a safe trip." She nods and goes inside while the family says goodbye. Once in the foyer, she pulls back the curtain and watches him till his tail lights are no longer visible.

"You okay?" Caroline asks when she comes inside.

"I am. We had a nice night while you guys were in Richmond. Then the next morning, he acted like a different person, even accusing me of payback for the dare. Nothing could be further from the truth Caroline, I'm not a child but clearly he hasn't grown up."

"Yup, that's Damon," she laughs and then leads Elena into the kitchen for some coffee and girl talk.

* * *

It's already been two months since Damon left Mystic Falls. He's in the midst of filming an action flick playing the sidekick to the star. Although it's a fun group of people to work with and he laughs everyday on set, he can't shake the emptiness he feels and he can't shake _her._ Honestly he's talked to his brother more in the last few weeks than he has in the previous six years. Stefan knows him so well, immediately picking up his moods, telling him Elena moved back to her place. Every night he dreams of a different life. Is his subconscious trying to tell him something?

It took him quite a while to understand what was different and why the sense of unease. Finally after another late night chat with Stefan, it just clicked into place. He wasn't looking for it and yet he knows, the distance has brought everything into sharp focus for him. He's in love with her. She never leaves his mind, she's always there. The one good thing in a world filled with chaos. He can't believe it took him so long to recognize his feelings for what they are. _Love._

The feeling is so strange; it stretches throughout, overwhelming his whole being, yet makes him feel complete. It's as though he's in a dangerous fire and completely safe at the same time. It feels like a hole, one he was never aware of has been filled. He's on top of the world yet his heart is constricting and it feels as if there's no oxygen in his lungs.

It's strange – frightening even – how he could go from being an aloof jackass to a man who's completely infatuated and wondering how he was ever able to live without her because he sure as hell can't imagine being without her now. And yet that's exactly where he stands. He's here, she's there, satisfied and happy with her life. Quite honestly, he doesn't know if she feels this too?

Stepping in front of his full length mirror, he puts the final touches on his look. He's attending a charity event tonight so he's dressed to the nines in a tux and bow tie. Picking up his favorite Dior cologne, he spritzes a little on and runs his hand through his hair. Satisfied he grabs his phone and wallet and runs outside where his taxi is waiting.

Once he arrives, he sees the assembled press shoving microphones in people's faces. He hates this part of being a celebrity. Stepping out of the cab, he starts to run the gauntlet. _Fitting analogy._

He skirts around a couple of them but not Andie, who drags him over to her camera man.

"I've got Damon Salvatore, how are you?"

"Good Andie, I'm happy to be here at such an important event."

"Who's on your arm tonight?" She looks around, trying to see who his date might be.

"I came alone. Tonight is about raising money for St. Jude's. I didn't thing it would be appropriate to distract people with my personal life. Now if you'll excuse me," he ends the interview and walks off only to be waylaid by another one.

"Damon can you talk to us a few minutes?"

"Sure," he smiles, knowing the cameras are on him.

"We've been hearing good things about your character, Damien Swain in "The Last Treasure", my sources tell me romance is brewing too..."

"Do you believe everything you hear?" Damon laughs, shaking his head.

"So you're telling me nothing is going on between you and Melody Williams?"

"That's what I'm telling you. I really need to get inside."

"Damon, one more question..."

"Talk to my agent," he says over his shoulder and escapes inside the building. Taking a seat at the table reserved for him and his co-stars, he claps when he's supposed to but his mind is somewhere else altogether. Does he really want to spend the rest of his life in this shallow, make believe place? The same people who sing the praises can just as quickly turn and drive the knife in. It's not that he doesn't like what he's doing, he does most of the time but does he love it enough for it to be his forever?

He excuses himself under the guise of a migraine and goes home early. Loosening his tie, he walks over to his bar and pours himself a double. Collapsing on his favorite chair, he raises his feet and takes a long swallow. When he first started drinking it, he would hear people refer to things like vanilla, toasted oak, and tobacco leaf to describe a bourbon they were drinking. As hard as he tried, he couldn't come up with the words to describe what he was drinking. Little by little though, he was able to start discerning different flavors and aromas. A good bourbon is one of life's simple pleasures for him.

Closing his eyes, the evening's events swirl in his head like a maelstrom. And then the lightening strikes... he's had moments but he really hasn't been happy since he left home and _her_ behind.

He takes another generous swallow, sets his tumbler down and pulls his phone out of his pocket, hitting the familiar icon.

 _"Hey brother."_

"Hey," he answers, his voice lackluster sounding.

Picking up on his brother's mood, he's amused but a little worried too. _"You sound a little despondent. Are you alright, Damon?"_

"Yes, Stefan, everything is fine, I guess I really wanted to check in and see if you're free or planning something..."

 _"I don't understand, planning something? Why?"_

"Because, brother, I'm coming home."

* * *

"Yes, Mrs. Fell, I ordered the yarn you asked for. I'm expecting another delivery by the end of the week. I will call when it comes in."

 _"Thank you dear. Have a good day."_

"You too, Mrs. Fell. Bye now," Elena hangs up the phone. Picking up her coffee mug, she takes a long sip, savoring the taste. Getting up, she looks out the window, noticing the marks left from last night's rain fall. A couple walks past on the sidewalk. His profile reminded her of _him_ but this man was a little taller and has a bulkier frame. Even though she doesn't regret her decision choose Mystic Falls, her heart aches with emptiness since he left. She misses him.

Elena loves her little shop, her livelihood, something she built from scratch with help from her uncle John. She talked to him earlier this week, he's in London on business but he promised he'd come to visit her when he returns. Picking up her bottle of window cleaner, she steps outside to clean the streaks off hers, taking special care around the words, "Buttons and Bows". When they're clean to her satisfaction, she goes back inside. She has some things to put away in the back, the bell will alert her to any customers.

The UPS man delivered some craft books, fabrics, DMC floss for cross stitch as well as Aida cloth, needles and frames. She takes the box cutter and opens them, smiling as she goes over her order list to make sure everything she ordered is included. Thumbing through the books, she puts them on the rack and separates the floss to put in the correct bins. Once she finishes that, she returns to the backroom to put the remaining items on her storage shelves.

It's mid morning, she hasn't had many customers yet so she's fairly certain she can get everything put away rather quickly. Pulling out her stepladder, she climbs up to reach the top shelf, when suddenly she hears the bell above the door ring.

"I'll be right out."

A deep velvety voice answers her. "Take your time, I'm happy to wait."

She turns around and almost falls off the stepladder. She can't believe it's him, sporting his sexy smirk, but it somehow doesn't look cocky. He's wearing plain old Levi's and a v neck tee shirt and his boots. He looks down to earth and somehow even more beautiful.

"What are you doing here?"

"I kept busy wondering what kind of a welcome you'd have prepared for me."

She rolls her eyes and comes closer. "Seriously, Damon, how are you here?"

"Actually I've been back for several days already. I had some stuff to take care of like making arrangements for my things to be moved here as well as an apartment to store it in. I guess you can call it a weakness or maybe even a little over the top but I'm not quite ready to let go of all that lifestyle had to offer. After all, it's been my life for the last few years."

"Damon?"

"And I got very lucky. The Richmond Squirrels advertised for an announcer, I felt the need to find my inner Vin Scully. My first job in LA was in talk radio, covering football and baseball games. Can you believe it?"

Elena's dumbfounded, not sure what to believe. "Are you being serious right now?"

"I am."

"You... you're really moving back here?"

"Well, yeah. How else could I prove that I'm serious about us? I missed you Elena. I needed to get my priorities in order and I realized that I've been living in denial for a long time. I need you in my life and you were adamant that you didn't want to live in LA, so..." he trails off, seeing the shock spreading on Elena's face. "Are you alright?"

"I am perfectly alright, I just don't understand..."

"I want us to try, to see if we can make something of whatever it is between us. We'll go as slow as you want, just give me a chance, please?"

Speechless, she bobs her head up and down. The next thing he knows, she slams her lips to his, nearly knocking all the air from his lungs. He had no time to react before she presses her tongue to the seam of his lips and at his grant of access, delves inside his mouth. It's a sloppy kiss with the strong scent of wintergreen being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Her arms reach up and tangle around his thick, strong neck. He can feel the slight burn as it rolls off his tongue and seeps down his throat with every push of her tongue against his.

"That was amazing," Damon mumbles as steps back just slightly to get his bearings.

"I've been saving up," she laughs, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh yeah," he laughs and pulls her flush against his chest for another kiss just like the first.

* * *

Damon's yawning when he pulls into the driveway. He and Elena married two years ago. They lived in Elena's small house while theirs was being built. After looking at several in and around the Mystic Falls area and finding nothing they truly liked, they decided to build a log home. They bought five acres of land situated outside of Mystic Falls. It's beautiful with a lake running through it. Their home is their sanctuary. They have two cats and a two dogs and are blissfully happy together.

He loves working in the broadcast booth. During the summer he announces baseball and in the winter, he fills in for football games. He doesn't have to worry about nosy reporters digging into his personal life or walking the red carpet or anything that comes with celebrity. The only drawback for him is that he does have to travel with the Squirrels so he can do the play by play when they're on the road. Elena is the best wife in the world though, she's his biggest fan. That's why they have two dogs and he made her take lessons on how to handle a weapon, just in case. Honestly she's a better marksman than he is.

"I'm home," he calls out, smiling when he hears footsteps over their dogs. When Jake and Hunter come bounding into the foyer, he stoops down to give them some love and attention. Jake is a golden retriever and Hunter is a black Great Dane. He's a big fellow, standing as tall as Damon when he gets on his hind legs.

When the footsteps halt, he smiles, stands up and turns around with open arms. Squealing she runs to him, jumping into his embrace, squeezing him tight with her tiny arms. For his part, Damon swings her around, his hand threading into her hair as he breathes her in.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Um, there's a couple of people here."

"People? Who?"

"They want to talk to you about a movie."

"Seriously? That's not my life anymore, you are."

"I know Damon but they came all this way, you should at least talk to them."

"I suppose," he agrees, extending his arm, gesturing for her to lead the way. When they reach the living room, Elena takes a seat beside Damon on the couch, smiling when he entwines their hands.

"Chris, to say I'm in shock is an understatement. My life is here now."

"I can see why you gave it all up. Your wife is very gracious. This is Mike Adams, my producer."

"Mike," Damon nods, sharing a quick glance with Elena.

"And I know that you retired from acting but we have a part. We need you to step back into your Damien Swain shoes."

Damon bursts into laughter, "That was a long time ago, Chris."

"We have Chris signed, he wants you."

"He's such a huge star now, he doesn't need me."

"You're right, he doesn't but he wants you to reprise your role."

"I don't know guys, it's been three years since I set foot on a movie set."

"It's a Disney fic... they bought the rights."

"Josie," Elena whispers, her eyes meeting his.

"You knew I couldn't say no didn't you? Listen, Elena and I need to talk it over. Can you give me a call or come back tomorrow? I have to talk to my team and make arrangements. I can't be gone long."

"Damon, we can get your part down to about a month's shooting time. Just give it some thought okay? Talk it over with your wife and I'll call you tomorrow before my plane leaves." Chris and Mike stand up to leave.

"I'll see you to the door." Elena gets up and leads them out. Damon drops his face into his hands, threading his fingers into his hair. This is the last thing he expected when he came home tonight. Feeling warm breath on his head, he raises it and laughs, ruffling Hunter's fur.

"So what do you think?"

"Elena, my life is here with you, our home is here but if I turn down a Disney movie, how will I explain that to Josie?"

"You can't let her down. I can ask Caroline or Bonnie to mind the shop and if they can't, I'll just close it for a week or so. We can do this."

"I know we can do this, Elena but what if another and then another offer comes? I don't want to get trapped into that life again."

"Then you say no. Come on now, let's go to bed, I missed you," she purrs huskily, unbuttoning her top as she starts walking up the stairs.

* * *

Damon retreats to his trailer. Pouring himself a tiny sliver of bourbon, he throws it back and then collapses onto the bed. They're having fun on set, he enjoyed playing this character the first time too but he didn't have Elena waiting for him then. His month on set has grown to six weeks with the promise of at least two more. His beautiful wife closed her boutique for two weeks and flew out here to be with him. The first few days were heaven but then she developed a nasty flu, fever, chills, vomiting, the whole nine yards. She was absolutely miserable and there was really nothing he could do to make her feel better. She still had a low grade fever when she boarded the plane to return to Mystic Falls.

He talked to her this morning and she assured him that she's fine and that he should concentrate on the movie so he can get home to her. He misses her so much. Sighing he finishes what's left in his glass when there's a knock on his door, telling him he's needed on set. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he mumbles and then follows the guy back inside the building.

Finally he's done and after saying goodbye to everyone, he grabs his already packed suitcases and hurries to LAX to catch the first flight he can find home. As soon as the cab drops him off, he speeds into the house, tripping over Jake and falling flat on his face. Shaking out the cobwebs, he bounds up the staircase and into their bedroom where he finds Elena curled onto her side, her hair draping her face and sound asleep. His heart is full of love as he stares at his beautiful bride. As softly as he can, he sits down and presses a gentle kiss to her temple. "Sweetheart?" He strokes her cheek wispily with the back of his fingers.

She swipes at it as if he's a fly and when he does it a second time, she rolls onto her back and her long lashes flutter open. "You're home."

"And I'm never leaving you again."

"You can't because I have a surprise."

"A surprise? What might that be?"

Her cheeks redden and her eyes twinkle mischievously. "Guess."

"I... I don't know."

Elena takes his hand and spreads his palm on her belly. "I took a test this morning."

The corners of Damon's mouth lift to form a radiant smile. "And?"

"Two pink lines."

 _Just when he thought he couldn't possibly be any happier..._

* * *

 _I really hope you enjoyed this one._ _The idea formed in my head a few days ago. I had to write it. And of course after sharing the first couple scenes with Eva, she helped complete it with her incredibly brilliant and genius mind. Eva, you're the best, you always astound me with your gift._

 _Title courtesy of the 'Avantasia' song of the same name._

 _Synopsis quote courtesy of Nicholas Sparks._

 _Today is the first day of the 2018 Sturgis Motorcycle Rally, this is the 78th year. #Renegade is set against the backdrop of it._

 _"Damien Swain" may sound familiar to some of you. It's the name Elena came up with for her novelized version of Damon in "Dig"._

 _Let us know what you think. I hope you all have an incredible weekend._


End file.
